Swan Twins
by IslandTala
Summary: We all know Renee left Charlie with Bella. But what if she pregnant when she left? Bella and her two twin sisters, Anika and Eliza go to Forks to live with Charlie again. How will the Cullens react to more Swans? Still a BellaxEdward Fanfiction.
1. Spoon, no, Knife, wait, IT'S FORKS

**Hey! I haven****'****t written in such along time, but that****'****s life.**

**I****'****ve completely lost interest in Zelda and whatnot and has become addicted to ****……****TWILIGHT!!**

**He he****…****..Anyways in case I forget later, REVIEW!**

* * *

Phoenix

* * *

"Do we have too go Bella?" I whined. My names Anika Swan and I live with my twin sister Eliza and older sister Bella. A six months after mom had Belly-Bells she went

fertile myrtle on Charlie and ran to Phoenix to have the two most adorable kiddies ever.

"Do you want to make mom happy?" She didn't even bother to look at me, just kept reading Wuthering Hights. God knows how many times that girl has read that book.

"Ya, but does that mean we have to move to Spoon."

Weird name for a town. Which strange person went 'Hey, lets name this town after a dinner utensil!'

"It's FORKS." She slammed her book down. Two Points! I got her pissed, "and yes we're going to move there and live with Charlie." Oh, and there she goes stomping out of the room.

"Finally, she's gone!" I sighed to myself. "Eliza!"

"Ya!" A high voice came from the kitchen.

"When's are Flight to Knifes?"

"Forks."

"I knew that!"

"One hour Goat!"

"Thanks Bean!" I love our nicknames! There so…me.

I slugged over to my suitcase, which is a the moment stuffed to the max.

Might as well double check what I'm bringing.

Let's see…Manga, Anime DVDs, Manga, Clothes, Manga, Money and did I mention Manga? I could NEVER leave my poor manga and anime here to fend for itself. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them. My poor, poor -

"Are you worshipping the manga again Goat?" Eliza walks into the room dragging her luggage along with her, "Why didn't you invite me? I'm hurt."

"Aww, I'm sorry Bean." I got up and gave her a hug.

"Twins! We're leaving!" Renee yelled from the hallway.

"Coming Ma!" We said together. Twin creepiness is in us. Be afraid.

* * *

Airport

* * *

"Bye Mom." Bella hugged Renee. God she is such a suck up.

"Girls, you don't have to do this." Renee asked once again.

"We want to." She lies. She's such a bad liar. Its pretty entertaining sometimes.

"Tell Charlie I say hi"

"Will do Ma!" Bean and I said.

"Bye my babies." She said as she went to squeeze us to death.

"Ma!"

"We're 16!"

"And a half!"

"We're not.."

"BABIES" We yelled together.

"You'll always be my babies." Ugh, Moms.

'_Flight 360 to Seattle, Washington is boarding__'_

"Mom, we have to go." Bella said pulling Renee off us. I mouthed to her Thanks. She just nodded back. Ungrateful Belly.

"Bye Ma!" As we ran to the plane. Freedom at last!!

* * *

Port Angeles

* * *

"DADDY" We screamed (Except Bella of course.) as we tackled him from the back.

"AHH! ANIKA! ELIZA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Charlie yelled.

"We missed you." Activate puppy dog face.

"I missed you girls to." He reached over to hug us.

"You guys know you just assaulted a police officer." Bella said finally showing up.

"Cool! Do we get go downtown?" Bean look up at Charlie hopefully.

"Not this time squirt."

"Aww."

"Can we go I need a nap." I said. What I was tired. We watched Harold and Kumar on our way over here. That is a movie you can not pass to watch. Unlike Bells who slept the whole time.

"Sure thing kid."

We all piled into the police cruiser. I feel like I just stole a car of robbed a drug store. Not like I would know that feeling well but still.

For about five minuets was silence except for the car engine. So I decided to put everyone's chatter boxes to work.

"So Ch-Dad.."

"Yes." He answered.

"Were are we sleeping?" A look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh right! Bells is sleeping in her old room. Twins, your sleeping in the basement."

"Sweet!" Bean said excitedly.

"Thanks Pops."

"Sure, just don't call me pops, It makes me feel old."

"Don't deny aging. It'll just make it come faster."

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh and I got you guys something."

"WHAT!" We (except belly again.) screamed.

"It's a car. Well more like a truck." Sweet! Oh shit I forgot to tell him.

"Uh dad." I said slowly.

"What is it."

"Well," Bean started, "Anika and I only have our motorcycle licences."

"WHAT!" He yelled as the car swerved.

"Eyes on the road Dad." Bella muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

"You girls road MOTORCYCLES?!" He yelled. His face red from anger.

"Ride" Bean corrected.

"Ma said it was okay." I said. Charlie looked to Bella for help.

"It's true." She said. Yes! Thank you Belly!

Charlie just sighed. "Fine."

"YES!" I yelled!

"One more thing Dad." Bean said looking innocent.

"Yes Anika."

"She's Anika. I'm Eliza." Uh, we always get mixed up. We both have brown hair that goes mid-back. Mocha eyes and a slim figure. We're both about 5"4' and like the same type of clothes. The only difference physically would be the color of the streak in our hair. Mine is blue while Beans is Pink. Bleh.

"Right. Sorry. What is it?"

"Can you stop at the nearest World Music before we leave Port Angeles?"

"Sure kid."

* * *

Later

* * *

"Your order was Guitars?" He asked staring at the instrument's in front on him.

"Don't forget my drums!" I said putting the last drum in the car.

"Or my keyboard." Bean yelled from inside the car.

"Or her keyboard." I echoed back. We just pick up are thousands of dollar worth of equipment. Three microphones with there stands. One drum set. One keyboard. Two electric guitars. One base guitar. One acoustic guitar and one violin. I was the one who played the violin. It sounds so cool with the guitars.

"I'm surprised you fit all this in the car." Charlie said while Eliza got out of the car and started bowing.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you all!" I had to laugh at that.

"Lets go please." Bells whined. Wait, she WHINED! She's been hanging around us to long.

"Off…Too Forks!"

* * *

Charlie's House

* * *

"Well this is it." Charlie said pulling up into the dirt drive way. The house still looked the same…old.

"Bean can you get the guitars while I get are stuff."

"Yes sir, Goat!" She saluted and ran to the porch.

"Bean…Goat…." Charlie just stared at me.

"Don't ask Dad. Please." Bella said. That was the first thing she said since we got here. I guess she misses mom. I mean it's not like I don't but I never really had a connection with her. Really just with Bean and my friends.

"Daddy, the doors locked." Eliza pouted.

"Key under the mat…kid."

"Eliza."

"Sorry."

"It's okay" She said as she waltzed into the house with an armful of guitars.. If only Bells and I could have that grace.

"So Anika, how did you and Eliza get all the money for this." He asked grabbing the keyboard stand.

"Back in Phoenix we were in a popular neighbourhood band."

"Really. Have I heard of you guys?"

" I doubt it. We're called 'Gorgeous 4U'. We sing a lot of Japanese."

"How did you learn Japanese?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"They've known Japanese ever since they we're eight Dad." Bella said coming out of the house. Her coming around corners randomly and stuff is just getting creepy.

"Oh…" He dropped the subject. The truth is that are friends from Japan, Kuukai and Yaya. We met them when we were six. I think we spoke Japanese fluently before English.

It took awhile to set up are room…basement. All the walls and floor were cement. All it needed was a bit of spray paint. Bean already cover two of the walls with band and anime posters. On one side of the room was are bunk bed. I got bottom in case I fell out of bed. Which is highly probable. On each side of the bed was a dresser for each of us. Both were wooden. Top two shelves were full with manga and bottom two for clothes. Bean had Clothes on the top two shelves and the bottom with anime DVDs. On top of both are dressers were our CDs, stereo, Ipods and cell phones.

We snuck are Laptops with us. Bella would be pissed if she knew we were the only ones in the house with high speed internet.

On the other side we had are little music studio. Are guitars lined up against the wall. The drums were in the center with the keyboard to its left. The microphones were on it's stands in front of everything. Leaning on the center microphone was my violin.

"I'm tired." Eliza said walking down the stairs rubbing her eye.

"Me too. I tell Charlie were going to bed." I said jogging up the stairs. I tripped but caught myself. When I finally made it Charlie was watching football. No surprise there.

"Hey Dad! Eliza and I are going to bed. Night." I said quickly and going back down.

"Goodnight…tomorrow….school…" It was all I heard him say but it was enough to know what was going on.

Too tired to change I jumped into bed.

"Night Goat."

"Night Bean."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." she mumbled as she drifted.

I smirked to myself. "Don't worry. I prefer vampires."

* * *

End of Chapto Uno

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay. This took me a while to write. I'm really rusty 'cause I just started writing again. I need a Beta. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Konbanwa, xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	2. The Downfall of Jessica Stanley

**

* * *

**

Ya! People actually read this! - Happy Dance -

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! More would make me happy…**

**Who wants a sad authoress. Not me.**

**Now off….to the Swan Twins (Duh, nuh, NUH,)!**

**This chapter is in Anika Swans POV. Just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

Charlie's House

* * *

"GOAT!" Uh, who would be up at this ungodly hour, "WAKEY, WAKEY! We have SCHOOL Today!" Oh that's right. Eliza would be. I turn my head back to the pillow.

"But I don't wanna go to school." I groaned. This 'school' has only three hundred and fifty-seven, now to be three hundred and sixty students. Scary, I know. I'm just waiting for the teacher to go all Battle Royale on us. I wouldn't be surprised.

"But Belly making waffles." Okay, I'm up.

"Really!?" I got strait out of bed.

"No, but your out of bed now." That was not funny.

"Fine laugh away."

"Okay. Ha ha ha!" I stick my tongue out at her, making her laugh harder. Great. This a bloody brilliant way to wake up.

I look down at what she's wearing. A purple snoopy top and white Woodstock PJ bottoms. Her hair was down with her pink streak blinding everyone who passed.

"So…were wearing Pyjamas to school today?" I asked.

"Nothing show a new school like Charlie Brown sleep wear." She smiled and gave me my clothes. Purple Woodstock pants and a white snoopy shirt. I love are twinniness.

After my shower and whatnot, I come to are room to see Bean dancing to 'Smack That'.

"Smack that. All on the floor. Smack that. Give me so more." This is why in are band, she does NOT sing.

"Lovely Bean. Now can I get my bag without getting mentally scarred?" Sarcasm, what would we do without it.

"Of course dear Goat." She said turning off the music and grabbing her 'Vampire Knight' bag and running up the stairs. I sighed. She had coffee today. I grabbed my 'Inuyasha' bag, my cell and Ipod and ran up the stairs to go to -groan- SCHOOL.

* * *

School

* * *

"Well this is…."

"It's very…"

"Kind of…"

"Pathetic." All three of us said at the same time. Even Belly. That's a first. Different buildings with large red numbers. It's like ' Thank you Captain Obvious. I thought when the building were next to each other in a row it would be 4, 2, 10. Not 1, 2, 3!'

We made our way to the front office. It was horrible decorated in oranges and purples.

Their were plants everywhere which instantly started the 'George of the Jungle' theme in my head

I could hear Bean mutter 'My poor eyes…"

At the desk was a preppy/librarian/freakishly nice woman with red hair messing with different papers on the desk.

"Can I help you?" She said finally looking up. I bet she was looking at herself in a mirror.

"I'm Isabella Swan and these are my sisters Anika and Eliza Swan." Jeez, Belly I can talk for myself.

"Of course!" Suck up, "Here's your schedules and a map of the school!" MAJOR suck up. I took my papers and left with Bean, ignoring the calls from Bella and what's-her-name.

"Watcha got Goat?" Bean asked me as we made are way to the hallway. I took a peek at my timetable.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

1P: Math with Ms. Myer

2P: Home Economics with Ms. Lee

3P: Music with Mr. Conner

4P: Study Hall

LUNCH

5P: Biology II with Mr. Banner.

6P: Gym with Coach Clapp

7P: Government with Mrs. Jefferson

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"MATH! WHY ME!" I fell on my knees, "What do you have?" I stood up suddenly feeling better.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

1P: Gym with Coach Clapp

2P: Math II with Ms. Vine

3P: Music with Mr. Conner

4P: Study Hall

LUNCH

5P: Home Economics with Ms. Lee

6P: Government with Mrs. Jefferson

7P: Biology with Ms. Fraser

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ya! We have Music and Study Hall together!" Bean said jumping up and down. People were starting to show up staring at us. Let them stare.

"Don't forget lunch!" I shot back.

"I won't forget!" We both laughed.

"There you are" Bella said running towards us, "Where were you guys?"

"Right here." We both said smiling innocently.

"Your serious. I looked all over the school for you girls." She looked pissed.

"Aww." I cooed .

"She cares." Bean joined me. We both pinched one of her cheeks, and took off.

"TWERPS." You can guess who that was.

* * *

Math

* * *

I'm about to face my death. My ultimate doom. My -gasp- MATH CLASS (Duh, duh, duuh)!! The classroom was small, maybe even cozy to the bare eye. But no, I could see the evil hiding in the depths of the small room. I slowly make my way to the front desk.

"Yes?" The teacher said not looking up. What's with these people and their papers?

"Uh, I'm Anika Swan." She had bright orange curly hair. Instead of teacher, lets call her…Carrot top. She took the slip from my hands signed it and shoved it back in my hands along with a heavy textbook.

"Were on page 169. Do questions 3-14 and hand in tomorrow." Carrot top mumbled as I turned around and sat in a seat. I sat next to a guy with blond hair, deathly pale skin, and a familiar auburn eye color. Where did I see it before?

"HI!" A squeaky voice came from beside me. Not the guy but on my other side.

A short girl with long, mid-back, curly dark hair stood beside me with the biggest, fakest grin on her face.

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who in the bloody world of Narnia are you?"

Everyone in the classroom look at me like a was some kind of idiot. It was a creepy silence.

"Umm…I'm Jessica." I look down to see what she was wearing. A really low-cut tank top that showed the top of her black bra…and the tips of fake boob inserts. Oh I could have fun with this.

"I'm charmed Janice Dickinson…whatcha want?"

"You- wait. What did you just call me?" She looked pissed. Like break-up pissed.

"You heard me? Or do you prefer Vanessa Hudgens?" I could 'Ouch's and 'Burn's all around the room.

"Why you little bitch!" She snarled at me. A chorus of 'Ohhs' started up.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you Drag Queen." I stood up. Louder 'Ohhs" came.

"Ha! How am I a Drag Queen?" Here comes the big finish.

"Easy. Real woman don't need these." I reached down her bra and pulled out the gel inserts. Gasp filled the room. I walk closer to her, "Know one, and I mean know one uses me as a popularity tool!" I whispered menacingly and stuffed the inserts down her barely covered ass. The bell rang. Thank god. I had enough bitching for today. I turned around to get my stuff and a girl with a taller figure and short brown hair was standing in front of watashi (me).

"Uh, Hey. My name is Angela." She looked nervous talking to me. I probably scared the poor girl, " I just thought it was great what you did to Jessica there." Wow, did NOT see that one coming. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks! I just gave her what I thought she deserved." She smiled back. A real smile.

"What class do you have next?"

"Home Economics with Ms. Lee." I already memorized my timetable.

"So do I! Come on we can go together." She held out her arm., "Shall we?"

I hooked my arm to hers. "Let's shall" We made out way out of the class.

* * *

**Oh, god am I tired. And it's only 10 PM. But good news. I'M GETTING A LAPTOP! -cheer, cheer- Yes all my hard babysitting has paid off, so know I won't have to wait for the computer! **

**Read and Review…please?**

**Ciao, xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	3. Duck and The Emster

**You know what? At the moment I have nothing important to say. So…on with the story? You tell me.**

* * *

Home Economics

* * *

"So how do you like the school so far?" Angela asked me as I tied the back of her apron. Were supposed to be making stir-fry. We're supposed to be working in groups of three. But a certain Mr. Cullen hasn't shown up…who ever he is.

"Take away the fact that in my first class was a plastic Barbie doll who was in need of a Ken. The fact that the school is puny and should be filled with crazy people and renamed an asylum. It's decent."

"Only you could think that about a school."

"Not true. You haven't met my twin." A confused expression appeared on her face. What? Do I have something in my teeth?

"You have a twin? I thought all of you were born separately?" Oh, that's what. My teeth are good.

"Nope!" I popped the 'P', "Bella's older than us by about six months. Eliza's my Twinny."

"Cool."

"Mmh, hey. Were this Cullen dude?" I asked. I'm getting hungry. The door opened creepily on time. A freaking body builder came in. He had curly brown hair and those eyes the dude in my math class had. Were have I seen them before, it's killing me!

"It's about time you came Mr. Cullen." My jaw dropped. HE was Cullen guy. Freaking Godzilla has entered the room, "You're working with Ms. Weber and Ms. Swan today."

My jaw dropped again as I turned to Angela.

"Your last name is Weber!?" The Cullen dude was staring at me…are you sure there's NOTHING in my teeth?!

"Yes…" She answered.

"That's SO cool. You're my besty best friend! Wait if your going to be my besty best friend you'll need a nickname." I started to stroke my chin when it came to me.

"Your name is DUCK!" I exclaimed. She laughed and nodded. I booming laughter came from Cullen who was on the floor laughing. That scared the shit out of me.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" I was holding my heart. I swear if anything pops out at me today, I'll die and go to the big comic book store in the sky, "Did you swallow a air horn or an elephant Hulk-man?!" He just laughed. I started to laugh to and so did Angela.

Everyone stared again. I swear, if I didn't know I'd think every one in this school was blind and my voice was the light of something.

"Come on Cullen boy. I'm hungry." I said placing the noodles into the wok, "Can you cut the vegetables?" He nodded still snickering.

" By the way, what the bloody hell is your name? I only know you as Cullen, Godzilla and Hulk Holgan." He laughed again. You probably couldn't tell the difference between his laugh and a canon launching.

"It's Emmet." He smiled a goofy smile and I instantly thought Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"Hmm, It has potential. Emmy, Emmy Bear, the Emster." I thought out loud. He laughed again while literally throwing the food from across the work station into the wok.

"Two points!" I yelled as he bowed. The rest of the class when by quickly. Every time I made a smart remark, Duck and Emmy would laugh, giggle, snort, take your pick.

We made some really good food. The Emster apparently wasn't hungry. Actually he looked…disturbed and grossed out. Oh well more for me.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It's so short. But I'll try to write a longer chapter.**

**You know…more reviews would help.**

**Adios, xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	4. Love Song

* * *

Music Class -cheer!-

* * *

"Duck, what do you have next?" I asked as we finally got out of cooking. If it wasn't for Emmy Bear we would probably still be in there scrubbing out the soya sauce. Let's give a big hand to the Emster.

"Government. Sorry." She actually looked sorry. Angela/Duck is really my non-twin besty best friend, "But Emmet's brother is in your class. He and his family doesn't usually talk outside of each other. That's why I was so surprised when he just started laughing."

"How many people are in his family?"

"Well," she started, "You already met Emmet Cullen. He's the eldest guy. Then there's Jasper Hale. He sat next to you in math." Well know I know the dudes name, "The youngest guy is Edward Cullen. I think he has Biology with you too. Alice Cullen is the small pixie sized girl and Rosalie Hale is the one who looks like she popped out of a playboy magazine. They were all adopted by Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen because there too young to have children at that age. Rosalie and Emmet are a couple, as well as Alice and Jasper. Edwards is the fifth-wheel I guess, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins." I was in shock of how much of them she knew.

"What are you? Their personal stalker?" She laughed with me until I was knocked down by an unknown force. I looked up and saw...Eliza.

"Bean! Get off of me." She got off, beside her was a guy.

"Goat, meet Ben aka Cumber. Cumber, meet Anika aka Goat." Ben blushed a dark red. Angela was looking away from this 'Cumber' with a small bit of pink on her cheeks. Aww, they like each other.

"Well, 'Ello Cumber. I am Goat/Anika and I think you know Angela/Duck." I locked eyes with Anika and smirked. We both bowed at once, "Pleasure to be of acquaintance." Hurray for twinniness. We tried to keep a straight face...but failed horribly. We fell over laughing holding on to each other for support. Duck and Cumber soon joined us. We laughed and giggled for what seemed forever. That is until the bell for the next class rang.

"Shit. We're late." All four of us said at the same time. We giggled a bit while Ben rolled his eyes. We said our goodbyes as we ran to the classroom. When we were at the door I looked at and mouthed 'fifth-teen?" She nodded back. When we walked in all eyes were on us. The teacher was pissed. Geez we were doing a good job today.

"Would you care to explain to the class and I why you were ten minutes late for class?" Mr. Conners was it? I nudged Bean as a hint to start.

"To start, we are so, so, sorry." "But we got a call from are mother in Phoenix." "She said that are grandma was diagnosed." "With brain cancer." "We had to calm her down." "She is our mother you know." "Once again." "We are." "Very." "Very." "Sorry." We both finished at once with are innocent faces on. The one that made Charlie melt. The class has shocked, scared expressions plastered on their faces. Except for one amused face on a topaz eyed boy. This must be Edward Cullen.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please take a seat behind Mr. Cullen." What's with me and the Cullen's? It's like I'm some super magnet that draws butter scotched eyed people to me. We're did I see though eyes before...AHHH! He raised an eyebrow at me while Bean pulled down her eye as I stuck out my tongue as he chuckled.

"What's with me and making all you Cullen Men laugh?" Seriously though. Every guy in this family I talked to has laughed. I didn't even talk to Jasper and he still laughed at the stuff I did. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just your charm." He gave me this crooked grin that looked like his face was broken. He laughed again as he looked at the teacher. I looked to, just to fit in. Like that will ever happen. I finally got a chance to look around the room. I was white with nothing but a microphone and a black baby grand piano. This was my worst nightmare.

"What's wrong Anika?" Edward asked me concerned looked on his face. "This room is awful!" Bean and I said at the same time, "Are basement has more music, interments and shit than this so called 'classroom' does." I was pissed. "Do you play?" He accualy sounded curious. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Or not. But you probably will. I'm no good at keeping secrets. But neather is Bean. Bella is though..." He chuckled. "You like to speak your mind." He stated. Not questioned. Stated. "I guess it's just part of my charm." I smiled. He smiled back crookedly...again. The teacher coughed, gaining our attention. "For this class, you'll be ether singing or playing a piece on the piano." Like we really have another choice, "Who would like to go first?" "Me!" Bean yelled, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the piano. She mouthed 'Love song' I the lyrics popped in my head as I walked to the mic.

Bean started to play a catchy tune for a few bars. I took a deep breath and sung.

"_Head under water. And you tell me, to breathe easy for awhile. But breathing gets harder. Even I know that." _I sung my heart out. I can't believe it's been two whole days without singing my guitar.

"_I'm not going to write you a love song, cause you asked for it. Cause you need one, you see. I'm not going to write you a love song, cause you tell me its make or break_ _in this if you're on your way. I'm not going to write you to stay. If all you have is leavin, I'm a need a better reason to write you a love song, today." _We wrote this song together with my friends at camp. He he, good times.

"_If your heart nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute. Babe I'll walk the seven seas when I believe there is a reason to write you a love song today." _Bean finished the last note and we stood up and bowed. People clapped and we're cheering. Except for one girl. I think Duck told me her name was Lauren. She looked like a bitch. She walked right up to the microphone.

"Why are you cheering them on? I can sing to you know. See_?_" she took a deep breath, "YOUR BEAUTIFUL. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL IT'S TRUE!" She screamed into the mic.

"This is going to be a long class."

* * *

**Ya! New chappie! Sorry it took so long. I just got my laptop and had to set it up and school just started and...I'll just skip to the begging. Review...PLEASE! **

**Or I'll make Lauren sing again.**

**Oh, and I do not own 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles or the other song. It was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. Sorry.**

**Au revoir, xxxGothic Angelxxx**

**:P **


	5. Mike Jr Meet My Knee

**Waaa! School started again. Grade eight sucks Aro's balls. That's pretty bad you have to agree with me. Eww. Anyone want be my Beta. Pwitty Pwease? With a half naked Edward Cullen on top. R&R. Rock and Roll or Read and Review. Take your pick. Enjoy! :P**

**Anika Swan POV**

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Study Hall went by fast. Slapped a guy. What's his name...Tyler Crowman...Crawly...Condom...It'll come to me. Bean and I sat with Cumber and did the English project. An old classic. I think it was called 'Twilight' or something.

So here we are, sitting at the new plastic lunch table they got just for us. Oh how lucky are we? Hinting Sarcasm here. Duck and Cumber were sitting with us while little Belly-Bells were with the faker Jessica and her whoreish friends. She has friends...shocker.

"Eww..." Bean murmured beside me. She was looking at the table Bella was sitting at. This guy with blond spiky hair was staring at Bean like a piece of meat. Italian sausage with BBQ sauce and...FOCUS GOAT!

"Who's the man pig over with Bells?" Bean said pointing at Mike. He turned his head and looked over at me. He smiled –god we can't even call that lip formation a smile. To ugly. And he started to waltz, that's right I said waltz, over to our table.

"Monkey Shit. He's coming over here. What do we do.?" I whispered to our table. Angela chuckled. Damn her. Ben just looked confused. I don't blame him. But Bean...she, SHE was smirking. "What are you up to twinny?" I asked, seriously afraid of what she was going to do.

"Ohh, you'll see." Suddenly laughter came from the small pixie girl at the table across from us. Hey, the Cullens sit across from us...Oh god, man-whore of Washington has arrived.

"Hello ladies." He said staring at my chest. God what a pig. "What? I don't see a lady around here?" I said sneering at him. That's right boy, BE AFRAID!! He turned to Bean and ogled her like there was no tomorrow. "You're Eliza right?" Bean subtlety turned her head to me and winked. What's she up too? "You know my name?" She squeaked in a high pitched voice and tilted her head to the side. Why is she playing dumb?

"I think everyone here knows your name, especially me." God, what a pig, "So...wanna come to my place later?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she bit her lip looking up to the ceiling. Wait, I think she did this back in Phoenix. I looked over at Bella. She was smiling, knowing what Eliza was going to do. This will be fun.

"Come on babe, loads of fun." He touched her shoulder. Bad Idea. Bean never liked anyone who wasn't family touch her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed so loud I swore it broke the Hawaii Islands in half, "Sexual Harassment!" She slapped him across the face and...Ha! She kneed him were the sun don't shine, "NINJA ATTACK!" She finally screamed and ended in the classic Jackie Chan pose.

Everyone burst out laughing. People falling off table benches, chocking on food, and just having a good laugh at the player of Forks High.

"Come on, let's get outta here before a teacher comes." I said tugging on Eliza's arm and running out of the chaotic room.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRRRY!! I got caught up in all my school work and momentarily forgot about the story. I was also deciding who should knee Mike. Eliza won the game on rock, paper, scissors. Also, Sorry it's so short. Hence first excuse. **

**Goodbye, xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	6. Ununlovable

**Hey, it's me again. The powers out here and probably the rest of the islands too. So since I can't read fan fiction, I thought I would seize the opportunity to write the next chapter. Smart, I know. So it's just me, my laptop a coke and taco to accompany me. Oh and Itunes. Never forget Itunes. Remember to Read and Review. Please?**

Well, lunch was...interesting. To say in the least. I started heading to the biology classroom early so I could have some Ani-san time. Just relax and listen to my iPod until I'm forced to listen to a boring lecture by Mr. Banner. When I got to the class, Mr. Broken Mouth Cullen was there. READING. Shocker I know. He turned his head and smiled a regular smirk.

"Hello Anika." I got a glimpse of what the guy was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked. Eww.

"It's a classic. A very good one at that." Damn his smirkyness.

"God, you and my sister would make a good couple." Both book lovers. Sigh. When will people discover the power of manga?

"Eliza?"

"No." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Bella. She loves that book. More than me." I was now waving my hands in the air like a maniac. "I am UnUnlovable. UNUNLOVABLE!"

"Bella likes classics?" Sigh.

"Fine. Ignore me and my ranting. Also, to answer your question. She is ADDICTED to classics. Shakespeare...that's about all I can name for books but I know there's more than that. She also loves Debussy." Debussy or Linkin Park. I'll take Linkin.

"She likes Debussy?" Double sigh.

"You are really annoying right now."

"My apologies. If I can, may I ask what you like to read." Yes something I can talk about. ME!

"Alright! You know that new movie with Will Smith in it? It originated from a book. 'I Am Legend' is the best bloody book ever!" I have to rererereread it again when I finish AAA.

"I haven't heard of it. What's it about?" He smiling normally now. Good, it was creeping me out.

"It's about...Vampires" He visibly stiffened when I said 'Vampires'. Hmmm. Looks like Sherlock Goat has some investigating to do.

"Hmm. What do you think about Vampires Edward?" I asked in I hope a casual voice.

"They're not real." He stated through clenched jaws. Interesting...

"Are you positive about that statement Mr. Cullen?" Cool, I sound sort of like Gibbs from NCIS. Eliza can be Abby!

"Yes, they are make-believe creatures to scare little children into behaving."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Eddie. I find Vampires to be a very interesting subject." His hands were in tight fists.

"Why would you find damned animals that feed from humans interesting?" Okay, that's hitting WAY below the belt.

"What do you mean 'damned'? Animals? It's not like they chose to become what they are! It's not their fault that they need are blood to survive!" I was now standing up frustrated. "Whether you like it or not, they're still somewhat human. Human enough to have emotions. To feel happiness, hurt or love. I'm sure if they could find a different way to survive than on humans, THEY WOULD. So don't diss them like they're road kill on a highway. There still HUMAN! Living or Not." His face had a look of surprise but then was quickly replaced with a face of anger. His eyes were flaming and..._Black? _They were a dark honey before my rant.

"What do you know?" He stood up so he was looking down on me. Eyes narrowed. That didn't help him scare me one bit, "You don't know anything." Is that a challenge?

"We'll see about that." I smirked. Oh, I'll have some fun with this. I moved to my proper seat, which was really only one seat behind Bella's. The bell rang right on time and soon other students were filing into the small space. Bella finally came in with Angela. She gave me a small smile but then her eyes caught the Vampire hater. He gave her a small smile, but as soon as she passed him they looked turned to hatred and loathing. What did Bella do to Edward that made him hate her? His fists were tighter than when I pissed him off. He moved the stool as far as he could from Bella's seat. He scrunched up his nose like he smelled something bad. Also...he isn't breathing!? What thing that walks, talks, and...Wait... I've never seen him eat. Or any of his family for that matter. I have to talk to Eliza about this.

For the rest of the hour he didn't take a different breath. Wouldn't a normal human be dead by now? What if he wasn't a human? Maybe that's why he reacted so badly when I talked about Vampires. He didn't want him...or his family to be founded. Maybe...

**I had time to do this. But I'm risking my math grade for you guys. I have a test tomorrow. The square root of numbers or something. I swear I will fail. But you guys are worth it! **

**Adios, xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	7. I THINK THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES

**Geez. Living on this damn pebble is so boring. Nothing to do. Oh, and my math grade was crap. B-! Okay not that bad but I usually get a B.**

**APOV (Anika not Alice. But I love them both!)**

* * *

"GOAT!" Eliza yelled running and tackling me down to the ground on my way to the truck, "I have a lot of important stuff to tell you about...Mhhm!" I covered up her mouth before she could finish. If I remember correctly, Vampires have super hearing.

"Later." I told her. As we walked to the truck I noticed Alice staring at us intently. I walked faster.

The ride home was a silent one. Bella was quiet the whole time with just a few sniffles coming from her. I wanted to say something, but it felt like it would make matters worse. When we got to Charlie's she ran out of the truck and ran into her room. Poor Girl.

When Bean and I got to are room she locked it and finally said "I THINK THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES!" She was breathing heavily now. I shushed her.

"Shut it. We can't let Bells hear." We were quiet for a moment. Sobs came from upstairs. Thank god she didn't hear us.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to me.

"Keep it a secret. We don't have proof anyways."

"But what if" she was cut off by her phone playing Funky town. On the screen was a boy are age with short, messy, dark brown hair with bangs that went over one eye for this super hot emo look. Deathly pale skin that seems to glitter. He has the most deep beautiful honey colour eyed...WHAT!!!!! I looked at Bean. She had shock written all over her face. Now that I think of it...he never went to dinner with us, or ever said he had to use the washroom, and he ALWAYS missed blood typing class... Bean looked up at me and I nodded back. When Eliza flipped open the phone the hottest British accent came through with a greeting. We both screamed, "AARON ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?" Total silence for a minute. Then an awkward cough came from a deeper voice coming from Aaron's twin brother, Vic.

"How the bloody hell did you figure that one out?" Vic said in a cute voice that caused the two of us to fall down laughing.

"No really," Aaron said trying to be firm, but manly giggles still came from his mouth. "How did you find out?"

"Well," Eliza started. "In Home Ec. I was paired up with Alice. Then I cut my finger by accident and she just stopped breathing. I waved my cut hand in front of her face to see if she was okay. Alice moved away Superman fast. Then I thought she was a vampire. So I asked her questions about vampires and she refused to answer any of them which sucks. Then when I was about to ask her if she was one, Ms. Lee came and whack me on the head for talking and I got in trouble..." She sulked for a couple of seconds before hyping up again. "So why do you guys have golden eyes and not red?" I was also confused about that.

"Just to make sure," Vic sang. "Do the other Vamps there have gold eyes?"

"What is this, JEPORDY? Yes they do." I yelled sarcastically.

"Alright just checking. The reason why is because we are animal drinkers. Humans are off limits." Vic finished.

"Okay..."

"But girls, you can't tell anyone or well be dead meat...make that burnt ashes." Aaron said with a joking voice but you could still hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Will you be arrested?" Bean asked sadly.

"Something like that. There are these Vamp guys called the Volturi. There like Vampire royalty I guess. And there are rules that NO humans can know of our existence." Vic said trying to mock someone between Donald Trump and Gordon Ramsay.

"I swear on all the manga and anime in the world I will not tell a _living soul_ about Vampires." I said putting my hand to my heart. Eliza did the same.

"Wow. ALL the manga and anime in the world. Vic, they're not going to tell anyone!" All four of us started laughing when we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Crap, Charlie's home early." I thought out loud.

"WAIT...Since now you know...can we move to Forks too?" They both said together in a cute, pleading way. So this is the power twins hold.

"Ya! Now if we only had Yaya and Kuukai we could get the band back together!" We both cheered.

"About them...call us as soon as possible. There's still a load we have to tell you."

"Alrighty then. Bye! And move down here ASAP!"

"Ha, Okay. Love ya Girls." They both said and hung up.

After that inspiring conversation we went up to make dinner for everyone. I figured Belly wouldn't be up to making dinner. So we told her to rest. But instead of Charlie's cruiser outside there was a bright red convertible BMW MC! I always wanted that car!

Someone knocked on the door. So the police station didn't get in fashion. We opened the door.

And their stood the whole F-ing Cullen Family.

* * *

**I know you all hate me for not updating. I have no excuses except for Halloween. And I want to thank all my reviewers. And a message for AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S...you can expect your name to appear in the next couple of chapter.**

**Well goodbye,**

**xxxGothic Angelxxx**


	8. God's Not Worthy

**GOMEN, GOMEN, I'M SO SO SO UNBELIVABLY SORRY! Are Dad left us for a while, school again, friends in Japan, I know more excuses. But the ending I left the last chapter in left me in a writers block. Well I think I figured some of it out. So on with the twinnyness.**

**Ps. Do you guys like Aaron and Vic?**

**Anika POV**

* * *

"Ho-ly S-H-I-T!" Why is a family of Vampires standing in front of me and staring me down.

"Who's there Goat?" Eliza skipped to the doorframe and halted still when she saw the Cullens.

"Ho-ly S-H-I-T!" She freaked.

"That's what I said." Emmett chuckled while Rosalie whacked him on the head.

"Umm…Can we help you?" I stuttered.

"Please, my family and I would like to talk to the both of you." The tall blonde one stepped forward.

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!???

"Sure, come in." Eliza gestured into the house. They sat on the couch and chair. Emmett sat on the ground and we sat on ether side of him. I feel so tiny.

"Now we need to chat…" The tall blondy started again when the older looking brunette interrupted.

"Honey, where are your manners?" She said sternly at him. She turned to us and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry dears. My name is Esme. This is my husband Carlisle." She waved her hand over too the over talking blonde. So blondy has a name, "I'm sure you know the children." Oh, ya lady. We know them.

"Know back on topic, we are here to discuss the manner of you two knowing are secret." Carlisle started again.

"Which one?" I said. They stared at me confused.

" The one were you fell from heaven because even God didn't think he was worthy of your beauty."

"Or that you switch jobs from McDonalds to Gothic Circus every other week."

"Or that Michel Jackson has naked statues of you in his mansion."

"Or that you're all sexy pole dancers that do coke, steroids, drink, anorexic, are emo all at the same time."

"OR…"

"The one that were all Vampires!!" Rosalie yelled.

"OHHH! That one!" We both managed to get threw are laughing. Of course Emmett was giggling his Emmett giggle too.

"So your not afraid?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Nope, I'm not sure about Ani-chan here, but I SO want your autograph!" She fell into another fit of laughs. Alice smiled WAY too big for her face and started to giggle.

" I have a question!" I raised my hand. Esme smiled at me. I like her, "How did you know that we know that the thing you only knew we know?" They all look confused.

"What's with the weird look? Bean said, "It's English, not Japanese."

"Okay, even for a Vampire that sentence gives me a headache." Edward said rubbing his temples.

"This is boring. I'm going to look around. Come on Jasper." So that's the other blondys name.

"Well, I can see the future, and I saw Eliza yelling she thinks we're vampires."

"Oh well that all makes sense know…SEE THE FUTURE!" Eliza an I yelled.

"Well, this is my theory, when a person is changed into a vampire they bring there strongest human traits with them. We think Alice saw glimpses of the future when she was human."

"So can Edward read my mind?" I stated rather loudly I might add. He looked shocked. I shocked a vampire! J

"How did you know?" He asked curiously.

"Just a hunch."

"And Jasper can change your emotions right?" Okay how did she know this?

"Yes he can. But how did you know this one?"

"Well in this very good but unknown manga, there's this guy who can do that who looks exactly like Jasper." Bean explained. Oh ya I remember that one. Didn't like it that much.

"WHOAH!" A very Emmett-ish yell echoed from are room.

"He found are room." We both said.

" Do you mind if you show us?" Edward said with is broken smile.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I WANNNA SEE!" Alice practily screamed while shaking with I think excitement.

"Alright. Come on." We lead them down until are room appeared.

"WHOA!" All four of the Cullen kids expressed while Carlisle and Esme chuckled and looked around.

"It's not that great." Bean said.

"You have a bedroom and a recording studio in one room that's pretty cool!" Jasper exclaimed. He SPEAKS! I smiled at him when my phone rang…in my bra. WHAT! My pants didn't have pockets today!

It was Aaron.

"Girls we have to talk."

* * *

**Finished this chapter finally! It's 11:04 and I'm tired. Next chapter will be about Amelia, Kuukai and Yaya. Review please! It was the reviews that made me update today! Whoo! 803 Words! **

**Ja ne, xxxGothic Angelxxx ( I will be changing my name to TalaChanCullen soon. Just to let you know-_-)**


End file.
